Various electronic devices are being developed as electronic technologies have advanced. For example, portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like are widely popularized as electronic devices are miniaturized.
The performance of recently popularized portable electronic devices is being improved to store and reproduce high-definition (HD) image data, such as full HD (FHD) image data, ultra HD (UHD) image data, and the like. Furthermore, there is being developed a technique which allows a portable electronic device to be connected with a display device (e.g., a television (TV)) so as to reproduce an image stored in the portable electronic device through the TV in real time.
To transmit video data stored in a portable electronic device to an external device in real time, there is a need to process the video data in a format supported by the external device and to transmit the processed result through an interface supported by the external device.
As such, an additional circuit and a separate interface needed to process a video are implemented in the portable electronic device, and the quality of video data is deteriorated due to noise generated during an image processing process.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.